


You Make Everything Softer

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, pastel punk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Pastel Julian Punk Kai AUThey meet for the first time.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You Make Everything Softer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, as far as I'm concerned none of this has ever happened. Nor will it ever

Julian ran down the street, his bag tucked under his sweater. It was pouring down with rain and the blonde had forgotten his umbrella at home. He cursed himself as he ducked into a coffee shop, there were a good number of people taking cover from the sudden downpour. Julian decided to order himself a hot chocolate, smiling gratefully at the barista. The sweet drink instantly began to warm him up as he searched for a place to sit. Noticing the only available seat was a table with a black haired boy with tattoos sitting at it. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Julian shook his head, his mother had taught him not to judge someone based on looks. he approached the table in question, a small shy smile on his face. “Do you mind?” he whispered hoping the other could hear him. The black haired boy looked up at him before smiling brightly, “Please go ahead” he stated, scribbling something down in his notebook. 

Julian sat down, taking another sip of his hot chocolate, he wondered to himself if he should talk to the guy. They seemed to be around the same age. “Thank you” he smiled again, the other smiled at him, Julian liked it when he smiled. “I’m Kai” the black haired boy smiled, offering a hand to Julian. He took it without hesitation, “Julian” he smiled back. Kai went back to scribbling in his notebook as Julian pulled his wet sweater off. “Cute” he heard Kai say, his head snapped up to look at Kai - his cheeks red- “What?” he asked. Kai chuckled, “Your tattoo” he replied, smiling. Julian perked up “Thank you, yours are amazing too” he responded. Kai put his pen down, turning his attention to Julian. “Thank you, may I ask why a penguin?” Kai teased. Julian couldn’t stop blushing, “I really like penguins.” Kai smiled again, “Do you have any more?” “Just one from the Lion King,” he responded, “Tell me about yours” Kai began to rant about all his tattoos. Telling Julian about each one that the blond could see.

Time passed as Kai and Julian talked more, Julian finally asking about Kai’s notebook. “Oh, I’m writing music” Kai smiled sheepishly. His cheeks red. “That’s amazing” Julian exclaimed, Kai was still red as he smiled at Julian. The world seemed to stand still every time he looked at the blonde. His cute blush, the way he smiled at what Kai would say. Kai was hooked. Little did he know that Julian was thinking the same thing about him. Julian couldn’t believe he was this flustered over someone he’d just met. His phone buzzed, it was a text from his brother asking where he was. Julian shot up, tapping out a reply. “I’m so sorry!” Kai exclaimed, “I’ve kept you longer than I should have” his cheeks were red again. Julian was gone. “It’s okay, I enjoyed myself” he smiled, his eyes sparkling. Kai bit his lip, “Before you go.... I -sigh- I’d like to ask you on a date... I mean if you’re into that, I don’t know if you are, but like, you’re really cute and I’d like to get to know you even more.” Kai rambled, his eyes downcast. Julian couldn’t believe this cutie was asking him out. “I’d love that” he rushed out, inwardly he was screaming. Kai looked up surprised, before his smile returned; Julian could get used to that smile. “Perfect.” The pair exchanged numbers and goodbyes before they took off in opposite directions. Julian *definitely* did not look back as Kai walked away.

Julian waited until the next morning to text Kai, only to see he had a message from said male -Morning, it’s Kai, the dork from the coffee shop- Julian couldn’t help the giggle that spilled from his mouth. -Good morning, I was just about to text you, it was nice meeting you yesterday- Julian sent his reply before he went about picking his outfit for the day, he had classes today. Perks of being an English major. He waked goodbye to his mother after breakfast and made his way to college. 

Sitting in class wasn’t as boring as it usually was as Kai kept texting him, -shouldn’t you be in class?- Kai. -Bold of you to assume I’m not, and what about you?- Julian -I’m in class, but texting you is much more fun- Kai. Julian felt his face heat up, he couldn’t believe he was smitten with this beauty already. Time flew as he sat with his friends for lunch. He was still messaging Kai, the two seemed to be inseparable, his friends poked at him “You never text this much, who is he?” one of them joked. Julian’s cheeks brightened, “Um... his names Kai” Bernd almost spat out his drink, “I wasn’t expecting an actual answer” he coughed, Marc rolled his eyes at his stupid boyfriend, “Tell us about him” he spoke excitedly, happy that Julian seemed to have met someone worth his time. Julian broke into a rant about Kai, telling them about his cute aesthetic style choice and his bubbly personality. “So... have you asked him out?” Bernd teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Julian punched his friend in the shoulder. “Give the boy some time babe, they’ve only just met” Marc chimed in. Julian smiled, “Actually, he asked me on a date yesterday” Julian smiled. his cheeks going red again. How did one boy have such an affect on him. “What?” Bernd all but yelled, “I want to meet him” he added. “Some day” Julian replied.

A week had passed since Julian had met Kai, and while the pair hadn’t stopped texting they hadn’t seen each other since. Kai hadn’t even mentioned anything about the date. What if he decided he didn’t think of Julian like that anymore. Julian paced his room, he wanted to ask so badly, he was afraid tho. Bernd sat up from his bed “Do you want me to do it?” He had originally come over to study, but Julian had gone off about this, and who was he to deny his best friend help. “No, no I should” he bit his lip, “Just I’m starting to really like him.” he sighed. “It’s only been a week! I shouldn’t be this far gone” he groaned flopping down next to Bernd on the bed. Bernd pat Julian’s forehead, “You know you’ll never know until you ask right” He spoke. Julian glanced at him “You sound smart, Marc’s had quite the influence” He laughed as Bernd smacked a pillow into his stomach. He thrust Julian’s phone into his hand “Just ask, or I’ll actually do it” He threatened. Julian groaned, pulling up his text thread with Kai -hey so... about that date?- His finger hovered over the send button. Bernd rolled his eyes, pushing Julian’s finger down with his hand. Watching as the message sent, Julian turned to Bernd ready to punch him, when his phone buzzed in his hand. It was Kai. -Sorry, I’ve been so scared to ask. Would love to take you out, how does tonight sound?- Julian stared at the message, his breathing had stopped. Kai actually wanted to take him out. He couldn’t believe it.-Yes, a hundred times yes- 

Julian turned up to the coffee shop three hours later, Bernd had helped him pick his outfit out, he was wearing a baby blue sweater, black jeans and a white flower crown, he hoped Kai liked it. Kai smiled brightly at the older male, he was dressed in black jeans that only had a few rips in them. A black v-neck and his leather jacket. "You look fucking adorable Ju" Kai blurted out as the pair sat down together, Julian felt his cheeks heat up; the first of many to come. "You look handsome" he replied, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Kai smiled at him again, Julian was in love with that smile.

They talked for hours about college and their social lives when Kai suggested they go somewhere else. Julian agreed and followed him, they came to a stop in front of a motorcycle, "is this yours?" Julian questioned, eyes full of wonder. How could this 19 year old know how to ride one of these things. Kai turned to Julian, holding a helmet out for the blonde. "We can walk if you want to" he smiled. Julian shook his head, grabbing the helmet, "my crown!" He exclaimed, pulling it from his head. Kai took hold of it, slipping it into one of the bags attached to the bike. "Safe now" Julian nodded before pulling the helmet over his head, climbing on the back of the bike. He took hold of Kai's waist.   
Next thing Julian knew, they were speeding down the road, the wind whizzing past his body as Kai weaved between the cars, Julian tightened his grip just a little. He could admit it was a little frightening. They came to a stop ten minutes later, Kai had brought them to an ice cream parlor. "My treat" he smiled as Julian climbed off the bike. Julian gave him back the helmet, fixing his hair before the pair of them walked into the shop. Kai ordered cotton candy while Julian opted for moon mist. They sat in relative silence while they ate. Kai couldnt stop staring at how gorgeous Julian looked, especially how well he fit in with the aesthetic of the shop. Kai himself stood out like a sore thumb but he couldnt care. All he cared about right now was Julian. Julian giggled as he looked at Kai, the younger had ice cream around his mouth. Kai tilted his head in confusion, looking even more confused when Julian pulled his phone out to take a picture. The slightly older male showed him and Kai blushed deeply, only a little embarrassed. "You're really cute" Julian smiled, reaching over to hold his hand. Kai melted at the soft gesture, intertwining their fingers.   
It was getting late and while Kai didnt want this date to end, he had more music homework to do. He voiced his displeasure to Julian who only smiled, "it's okay. I have a paper due in a week that I havent started" Julian confessed. Kai laughed, at least they had that in common. He took Julian back out to his bike, offering to take him home. Julian could only nod. Climbing back on.

The pair pulled up in front of Julian's family home, Kai removed his helmet and Julian did the same. He walked Julian to the door, smiling softly at him before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you for tonight" he whispered. Kissing him once more. Julian blushed bright pink, "see you again?" He asked. Though he already knew the answer "of course" Kai replied, before turning to return to his bike. Julian watched as Kai drove off, thinking about their first kiss.  
"Gross" he heard a teasing voice say as Jannis appeared in the doorway, he had seen his brother kiss Kai. "Oh shut up" Julian groaned, pushing the younger inside the house. He sent a text message to the group chat he shared with Bernd and Marc, promising to tell them everything, when his phone indicated he had a message from Kai. -I have your crown, holding it hostage in exchange for a second date-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is rushed, I'm just bad at writing fluff and dates tbh
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> Come find me @ berndsteno1 on tumblr


End file.
